


I Wanna Be Yours

by PorcelainBlue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Clubbing, I'm not sure where I'm going with this, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainBlue/pseuds/PorcelainBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's just a college student that got dragged out of his dorm to a new club. Intent on at least having a good time, he scans the mass of dancing bodies, and meets a pair of silver eyes that make his throat go dry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This feeling goes both ways

  
The low, rhythmic beat of the song’s bass filled his senses, and Eren picked his way across the crowded dance floor, warmth from his earlier shot buzzing in his veins, determined to have a good time. Armin and Mikasa, his roommate and sister respectively, had dragged him out of his dorm after a stroke of inspiration had kept him indoors for two weeks. Knowing his tastes in music, Armin had promised that the new club that opened near their college would be to his liking. 

His blond roommate was right; the slow, heavy bass was stripped down and downright sexy, the music in  _Wings_ was good, deep and heavy but without the pop notes that Eren personally disliked. Some new indie band was playing now, the drawling lyrics settling to pool right at the base of his spine. Eren wanted to dance, and for that he needed someone to dance  _with_. 

Casting his eyes about the floor, his awareness jerked as he abruptly made eye-contact with somebody across the floor. It was a relatively short man, but his body - clad in a simple black shirt and criminally tight pants - was muscular, and Eren’s throat was dry all the way down when silver eyes, narrowed and glinting, called to him from across the dance floor. The man was dancing (if it could be called that, more like evading) with some other obviously tipsy man, face twisted in a grimace as he avoided what looked like sweaty hands making for his hips. Eren chuckled to himself internally, and made towards the dark-haired man, intent on saving the unfortunate dance partner from being stabbed in the eyes. 

The current song was ending by the time Eren managed to get near, just as the shorter man was nodding curtly to his dance partner, who wobbled off towards the bar. Eren suppressed a shiver as silver eyes locked with his again, slanted narrow eyes roving up and down his body, lingering on the exposed flesh under the rips of his jeans. A heavy drumbeat was picking up as the next song started. 

"Dance with me?" Eren asked a little breathlessly. 

Thin lips curled into a smirk, and the sight made Eren blush a little, as the shorter man curled a finger under his collar and pulled him down, and shit, Eren’s ears were definitely red now, but a deep, smooth voice whispered, huskily into his ear, “Sure, kid. Don’t step on my feet and we’re good.”

Eren laughed nervously, looking back up at the man and grinning as the beat picked up. The man started swaying his hips to the song, eyes glinting as thin, perfect lips mouthed the lyrics, ‘ _crawling back to you…”_ as his arm snaked out to grip Eren’s hips this shy of tightly. Eren swallowed, eyes fluttering shut as he moved closer, and when he opened his eyes again there was definite heat in the other man’s gaze. 

There was grace in the other man’s movements, and Eren moved his body in time with his, idly thinking that the man’s pale skin matched his own tan rather well. Spurred on by the man’s gaze, he chanced resting one of his hands against slim hips, relieved when the man didn’t immediately remove his hand. Instead, pale fingers reached to palm against his shirt, scratching lightly through the fabric. Eren swallowed tightly as heat started to pool in his belly, goosebumps and awareness trailing on skin as the man continued to explore his torso while dancing against him. 

His voice was hoarse and ragged as he leaned down to ask, “What’s your name? I’m Eren.” A hand against the back of his neck stopped him from pulling back, and he did shiver this time when that deep, rich voice purred, “Eren, I like that. I’m Levi.” 

The hand on his hips trailed lower, and Eren was going to jerk back, but instead of being groped in the crotch, the stranger’s fingers pressed against his thigh, through a rip in his jeans. The sudden contact of cold skin against his thigh made him gasp, flustered and already more aroused than he should have been in a public place. Determined to try to at least get some form of control back, he pressed his thumbs tightly against the black-clad waist, earning a sharp intake of breath and a frankly terrifying smile from the other man. The song was already drawing to a close, and Levi gripped him tightly, pulling him flush against his body for the first time that night.

"Wanna get out of here?" Levi husked, breath ghosting across Eren’s skin. Not trusting himself to speak, he nodded jerkily, and was rewarded with a pleased expression on the other man’s face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, I was listening to Arctic Monkeys on repeat today. I also really like ripped jeans and the idea of someone pressing the flesh through the gaps in the distressed denim. So, naturally, fanfic occurred. I'm not sure where I'm going with this, but thank you for reading.


	2. Take a dip in my daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi takes Eren home. Surprisingly well-adjusted sex ensues.

He followed Levi off the dance floor, eyes trailing appreciatively down the other man’s body. They make it out to where the coats and jackets are kept before Eren’s world lurched sideways and he found himself pinned against the wall. He knows his pupils dilate, because he sees Levi smirk and raise an eyebrow before the shorter man tugs him down for a bruising kiss.

 

Levi’s lips are thin and smooth against Eren’s, and when a tongue darts out to run against Eren’s chapped lower lip, he parts his mouth and returns the kiss with fervour. Levi tastes of whiskey and mint, and the tangle of their mouths and the shorter man’s body pressing him up against the wall makes Eren light-headed. When they break apart for air, Eren is gasping and flushed, and the other man regards him with appreciation in his silver eyes. 

 

Eren voice is ragged with desire when he speaks, “Are you–” He swallows convulsively, “– going to take me home, or what?” 

 

Levi blinks at the boldness of the kid he’s got pinned against the wall, but he nods and steps back, motioning for Eren to follow him as he goes to grab his coat. He looks over his shoulder to see Eren shrugging on a leather jacket, and Levi takes a moment to appreciate the view of black leather clinging to broad shoulders and a neatly tapered waist. “Did you drive here?” he asks abruptly. 

 

“Took the bus, I live on campus nearby.” comes the reply. Levi nods and leads Eren to his car, but before he opens the door he turns around to face the boy. 

 

“Last chance to back out, kid. Are you sure?” The comment about living on campus reminds Levi that Eren is probably a fair bit younger than him, and while Levi is not the most polite of people, he’d rather make sure that the boy is ready to be brought home by a complete stranger. 

 

Eren looks surprised at the consideration, because he smiles softly before he steps close, crowding Levi against his own car. The taller man’s lips are brushing Levi’s ears as he speaks.

 

“I’m sure. Take me home and fuck me.” 

 

Levi groans at that, and the sound sends Eren’s mind shooting down the gutter. “Fuck, kid, alright.” comes the low reply, and then he’s being shepherded into the older man’s car. 

 

Levi drives with one hand, the other resting easily on the back of Eren’s neck. The gesture causes Eren to both tense up and relax against the cool fingers toying at the short hairs at the nape of his neck. 

Eren spends the car ride in silence, heat curling low in him while he looks at the man next to him, trying to commit the fine features to memory, idly thinking that he’d like to sketch him if he’d ever got the chance. Levi seems unperturbed by his scrutiny, and pulls into an apartment complex smoothly. Eren trots behind Levi obediently, following him up a few floors and waiting to be let into his apartment. 

 

He’s crowded against the door once he’s through it, and his voice comes out as a wrecked little whimper when cold hands slip under his shirt to press against his abdomen. Levi snorts and mutters, “Cute. Take of your shoes, kid, I’m not having you track dirt in my house.” 

 

Eren’s a little disappointed at the loss of contact when Levi steps away to remove his coat and unlace his boots to slip out of them, but he toes his sneakers off, then his socks, and pads in after Levi into the pristine apartment. 

 

The older man must have approved his obedience, because soon he’s being pulled into a bedroom and shoved roughly into smooth sheets. Levi is standing over him, one knee between his legs and the other on the floor. Eren props up on his elbows and watches as Levi removes his shirt in one smooth motion, revealing pale, scarred skin on an extremely well formed torso. He drinks in the sight, and sits up further to tug the man down by his forearms for another kiss. Levi kisses him senseless and pulls back to rid Eren of his button down shirt and tank top. 

 

Sitting back on his haunches, Levi pauses to admire the smooth, tanned expanse of Eren shirtless before him, face flushed and jeans looking decidedly tight. He runs his hands soothingly down the denim-clad thighs, and is rewarded with the sight of Eren’s eyes fluttering shut. The boy he’d brought home was ridiculously attractive, and Levi wanted to take him apart.

  
Leaning forward, he bit lightly at an earlobe, and Eren’s eyes snapped open as he let out a soft whimper, hips jerking against Levi. Tanned hands smoothed up against his ribs and reached up to lightly brush against one of his nipples, and Levi bit out a harsh groan as Eren grinned cheekily under him.

 

“Brat,” he muttered, moving to palm against the bulge in Eren’s pants. The choked out sound he received in response made him smirk, and he leaned back to remove the rest of his clothing as Eren did the same, shimmying out of his jeans and tossing them off to the side. 

 

As it turns out, Eren was pretty _everywhere,_ and the sight of him stark naked and dripping against dark sheets would keep Levi warm on cold nights to come. He kissed him again, trailing kisses and bites down his shoulders and laving the skin with his tongue while his hands moved lower to grip his leaking cock. Eren squirms under him, breath hitching and moans spilling out of his mouth, his hands coming up to rest on Levi’s shoulders. 

 

The boy glares half-heartedly at him through dark lashes, and hooks his legs around Levi to pull him close, flush against him. The contact of skin against skin has them both groaning, and the boy has the audacity to grind his ass against Levi, drawing a startled hiss from the older man. Levi gets the hint, his own arousal overcoming the urge to tease Eren any further. He slicks his fingers up and presses them up against Eren’s entrance, glancing at Eren and proceeding when the boy nods  his permission. He prepares the boy as thoroughly as he can, spreading him open until the Eren is pressing down against his fingers impatiently, knuckles white against the sheets he’s gripping. 

 

“T-there! Oh fuck,” Eren is babbling now, eyes screwed shut as Levi’s fingers brush something deep inside him that makes him see stars. Levi chuckles, and pulls his fingers out of the boy. Eren whimpers at the loss of contact, and Levi shushes him soothingly as he rolls a condom on and slicks himself up. Eren seems to have understood, because he’s spreading thighs wider to accommodate Levi as he aligns their bodies together, and they both groan tightly as Levi presses into Eren.

 

Levi wills himself to hold still, waiting for Eren to adjust to the sensation. After a moment, Eren is gasping for Levi to move, and he obliges, rolling his hips and pulling a choked sound of relief from Eren’s throat. 

 

He intends to be moderately gentle with Eren, considering that he doesn’t know him, but Eren is gripping his hips and pushing back up against him impatiently. “Fuck, Levi, I’m not going to break. Fuck me like you mean it.” 

 

The mouthy request sends a jolt of heat right through him, and Levi growls low in his throat and picks up a bruising pace, hips snapping forward roughly and causing a surprised gasp from the body under him. Eren groans in relief and grins up at Levi with glazed eyes, hooking his legs around Levi’s waist and taking him impossibly deeper.

 

The sensation is fucking gorgeous around him, and Levi can feel heat scorching through his veins. He’ll be damned if he comes first, though, so he reaches down between their bodies to stroke Eren’s leaking cock. He thumbs the slit once, twice, before pumping him steadily, and relishes the high, keening sounds the boy gives. He can feel Eren quickly approaching orgasm, the heat around his own length tightening as Eren’s breathy moans climb in pitch. 

 

“L-Levi, f-fuck, I –” Eren whimpers, and Levi shushes him, hand never losing rhythm as he strokes Eren into completion. 

 

“It’s alright, come for me, Eren.” he says, and Eren goes obediently, white spurting out over Levi’s hands as his body convulses and shudders under Levi’s ministrations. The subsequent clench of Eren’s muscles around him is enough to send him over the edge, and he manages a few more thrusts before he’s coming, eyes screwing shut as he spills himself into the tight heat.

 

When he comes back to himself, he pulls out with a grimace, pausing to tie off the condom and toss it into the waste paper basket. He leaves Eren, blissed out on the bed, to grab a cloth from the bathroom. He wets it with warm water, and returns to the bedroom, rolling his eyes at the look of relief from the boy when Eren sees him. Did the kid seriously think he was just going to leave after having sex with him? 

 

He cleans Eren up, batting his hands away when the boy tries to do it himself. Tossing the cloth into the laundry hamper, he turns to the boy, who is fidgeting on the edge of his bed. He leans in to kiss the boy softly, drawing a startled look from beneath heavy eyelids. “Go to sleep, brat. I’m not going to kick you out in the middle of the night. You’d better not snore, though.” 

 

The younger man relaxes at this, giving him a sheepish grin. They settle down into the covers, and Levi throws an arm carelessly over the warm body next to him, sated and sleepy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm. Again, I was serious when I said I didn't have any idea where I was going with this. I actually started writing this because I just wanted dancing Eren and Levi. It occurs to me that Levi here is perhaps unexpectedly kind, especially with all the really hot rough sex going on in this fandom. But I sorta like the idea of a responsible, considerate Levi taking care of a one-night stand who, despite his boldness and passion, is probably a little inexperienced and could use some gentleness.


End file.
